Persuasion
by pexylexy
Summary: edward/jasper - Edward's been avoiding him and Jasper wants to find out why.


Edward quietly closed the door to his room behind himself, almost as if he was sneaking out, but only a fraction of a moment later his back connected with the wall and Jasper's face was only inches away from his. "Do we have a problem?"

Edward searched the blond vampire's face for some kind of indication of his mood but Jasper's features were perfectly calm and guarded.

"No?" he offered tentatively after a moment of hesitation but Jasper didn't seem to be satisfied with his answer at all. "Why are you avoiding me then?"

"I'm not." Edward quickly lied. He wasn't too keen on Jasper finding out about what had been on his mind the last days since their encounter in the kitchen. Edward had meant to keep his distance after that and the one weak moment he had let his mind wander to the blond vampire had been the one moment that had destroyed his plan.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the picture of Jasper in his cadet grey Army Uniform out of his head. He had caught the mental image a few days back and whenever he'd seen Jasper afterwards all he could think about was the way the frock coat met the blond's strong legs mid-thigh and how the golden star on his collar contrasted with his pale, unmarked skin. Strangely enough and to his dismay, Jasper in a uniform was quite the turn-on for him when the blond's dominant streak alone already had him hot and bothered. And the last thing he needed was for Jasper to find out and take advantage of this knowledge.

"What's on your mind? Tell me the truth." Jasper's smooth, deep voice broke through the haze the memory had created in his mind but still he didn't miss the slight edge to it, effectively reminding him of who was in charge.

Edward squirmed against the taller vampire's lean body while his eyes bore into Jasper's, the younger vampire for once too strong-willed to break the eye contact and still not willing to answer. This was one thing Jasper didn't need to know.

"Tell. Me."

"Make me."

Jasper shook his head with a good-natured laugh. "Now where would be the fun in that?" Edward could feel a warm wave of desire rush through his body almost instantly although he couldn't tell whether it was Jasper's doing or not. "I won't tell you..."

Edward's voice too weak for his own liking, the feel of Jasper's body so close to his already having its effect. Jasper brought his lips up to the other vampire's ear. "Oh you will, Edward... it's only a matter of time..."

The husky whisper had Edward shuddering and Jasper's hand insistently sneaking its way under his shirt didn't exactly help to stop his body from shaking either. Fingernails grazed lightly over marble skin, tracing every ridge of muscle. Jasper's lips crashing down on the younger vampire's swallowed the low groan that was about to escape Edward's throat.

Jasper's body moulded closer to Edward's, his tongue insistently trying to pry resisting lips apart. The moment Jasper's fingernails caught Edward's nipple, the younger vampire's lips parted in a silent gasp, finally allowing Jasper's tongue the entry he had so desperately been trying to deny.

"Tell me." Jasper's lips rested only inches from Edward's, their sweet breath mingling between them. "No..."

Jasper let his tongue trace Edward's lower lip and down his jaw to his neck, fangs lightly pricking the sensitive skin, his body keeping Edward trapped against the wall.

"Tell me, Edward..." Jasper breathed, pressing an unexpectedly soft kiss to Edward's lifeless pulse point.

Edward weakly shook his head, desperately trying to ignore Jasper's hand travelling down and his lips making their journey back up to recapture the younger vampire's mouth in a hot, needy kiss that eventually melted away every last bit of resolve Edward had still left.

"You..." Edward eventually managed to say, his eyes intently fixed on Jasper whose lips had curled into a smirk. "What about me?"

"You are on my mind... you in..." Edward swallowed hard, his head falling back to rest against the wall. Jasper took advantage of the other vampire's exposed neck, playfully biting down, sinking his teeth lightly into the cold skin for a moment. "Me in what?"

"You in your uniform..." Edward eventually confessed and a low chuckle rumbled through Jasper's chest as the image of uniformed Jasper pushed insistently into the younger vampire's mind again. "Like this?"

Edward nodded breathlessly when the uniformed Jasper in his mind slowly began to strip off the frock coat. "Jazz... stop it... please?"

He rocked and ground against the older vampire, the need for release almost overwhelming.

Protest was about to escape Edward's lips when Jasper was suddenly gone, his body instantly yearning for the contact again. Edward stared questioningly at Jasper who was leant against the opposite wall, quickly straightening out his ruffled clothes, but the blond vampire's eyes urging him not say anything let him stay silent.

A moment later Rosalie breezed past them through the hallway, eyeing both of them suspiciously, shortly followed by Emmett who was trying to soothe his obviously raging wife.

Once they were out of sight again, Jasper's hand came to rest on the wall beside Edward's head again. "We're going hunting... you won't mind continuing this outside, will you Edward?"

The younger vampire shook his head. "Right, meet me outside in a few minutes then..." In a flash Jasper had darted down the stairs and Edward took a shaky breath when the older vampire's thoughts invaded his mind again.

_This kind of behaviour would have ended my military career, you know?_

Edward chuckled breathlessly as he darted downstairs and out the house. There was no career to end anymore, so he might as well enjoy it...


End file.
